


[Podfic] A Name Written in Blue-Green Letters

by Chantress



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "All his grades were good, but every report card had a note from his teacher tacked to the end, the kind that made his mother frown."
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Name Written in Blue-Green Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Name Written in Blue-Green Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460548) by [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel). 



> Recorded for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

**Title:** A Name Written in Blue-Green Letters  
**Author:** lea_hazel  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Neverending Story  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:09:33, mp3  
**Warnings:** mentioned canonical character death

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6k12qux2qno6bit/A_Name_Written_in_Blue-Green_Letters.mp3/file)


End file.
